Kiba Inuzuka
'''Kiba Inuzuka '''is a member of Konohagakure's Inuzuka Clan. His and his cannine partner, Akamaru are both members of Team Hirashi. Information Box Appearance Kiba's personality and fighting style is further complemented by his wild appearance as while clearly human, he has several physical traits more akin to animals. Like most of his clan, he has messy brown hair (though his is long and short-spiked), sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced cannine teeth, and nails that he can change into claws. He also has the distinctive red fang markings of the Inuzuka Clan on his cheeks and a small goatte on his chin. Kiba's attire consits of a grey open fur coat, as well as the standard Konoha dark green chest-guard with clipped on shoulder pads and high collars, grey pants, a pair of black fingerless gloves, and calf-high sandals. He also wears a black, Konoha forehead protector arond his forehead. Personality Kiba is often short-tempered and impulsive (in stark contrast to his team-mates Shino and Hinata), and can be prone to making mistakes when he becomes agitated in battle. He also enjoys combat even when facing particularly strong opponents. He cares deeply for Akamaru, and is willing to do whatever is necessary to protect him. And, despite his rather gruff attitude, many of Kiba's actions reveal that he is very close to his older sister, Hana, and remains fiercely loyal to his clan and has great pride in it. His attitude is similar to that of Ikkaku Madarame's. History Series Plot When Worlds Collide Arc Appearances in Other Media Powers and Abilities Natural/Shinobi Powers and Abilities *Enhanced Senses - As a member of the Inuzuka clan, Kiba possesses enhanced canine-related human skills such as his sense of smell. His most powerful sense, and weapon, is his sense of smell. By concentrating his chakra in his nose, Kiba can make his sense of smell a thousand times more sensitive than average; making it easy for him to distinguish people by their scent, as seen during his fight against Naruto. In Part II, Kiba stated that his sense of smell was stronger than that of a ninja hound - a feat that impressed Kakashi after he located Sasuke, noting that the Inuzuka clan must be proud of him. Naturally, Kiba is the ideal choice to be included in all reconnaissance and tracking missions. Not only is able to actively keep track of targets, his keen senses allow him to identify traps that others would miss, whilst also being an excellent lookout by detecting any approaching enemy shinobi. *Master Tracker *Taijutsu Master **Immense Speed and Reflexes - Because of his practised fighting style and the use of his clan's All-Fours Jutsu, Kiba has a quick reaction time, honed reflexes, increased physical strength, and is also very fast. Using this fighting-style, he practises his clan's famed "hit-and-run" tactics where he delivers powerful attacks to the opponent, moving at speeds that they can hardly keep up with. **Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant **High Acrobatic Skills - Alongside his trademark speed, Kiba is highly proficient with acrobatic abilities, such as flips and backturns, and even mid-air trick performances. **Enhanced Strength **Enhanced Durability *Ninjutsu Expert **Inuzuka Clan Techniques - He is proficient in several canine-based techniques. His battle style is usually a combination of taijutsu enhanced by his special clan techniques. He fights and attacks with the ferocity of a beast, utilising his sharp claws and other beast-like abilities that he gains from his All-Fours Jutsu. Despite his pride as an individual fighter, he usually performs tag-team tactics with Akamaru. Together, they can attack at high speed with excellent coordination, as Kiba can turn Akamaru into an identical clone of himself. In dire circumstances, they are able to transform together and use the Human Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf, and then attack by using the Wolf Fang Over Fang , which is almost impossible to avoid, let alone block. In the anime, during the Fourth Shinobi World War, he developed a stronger version of the technique called the Super Wolf Fang Over Fang which could pierce through three Rashomon gates without losing its power. **Shadow Clone Jutsu **Transformation Jutsu *Keen Intellect *Ninpo Expert *High Chakra Power Equipment *Food Pills List of Moves and Techniques *Absolute: Fang Over Fang *All-Fours Jutsu *Dynamic Marking *Fang Over Fang *Fang Rotating Fang *Man Beast Clone *Man Beast Flameshot *Super Wolf Fang Over Fang *Tunneling Fang *Wolf Fang Over Fang Relationships Family * Friends/Allies *Hirashi Hyuga (Sensei) *Akamaru (Best friend and pet) *Shino Aburame *Hinata Hyuga *Kurenai Yuhi (Old sensei) *Naruto Uzumaki (Best friend and rival) *Sakura Haruno *Sai *Shikamaru Nara *Choji Akimichi *Ino Yamanaka *Rock Lee (Rival) *Neji Hyuga *Tenten *Sasuke Uchiha (to a degree) *Mecha-Naruto Rivals *Naruto Uzumaki (Rival in Strength) *Rock Lee *Mecha-Naruto Enemies *Madara Uchiha *The Akatsuki *Orochimaru *Kabuto Yakushi *Metal Naruto Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Konohagakure Ninja Category:Inuzuka Clan Category:Team Hirashi Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Chunin Category:Konoha 11 Category:Heroes Alliance